Final Farwell
by Nester57
Summary: The Enterprise NCC1701-E is about to be decomission, while the Federation is about to go to civil war.
1. Default Chapter

Final Farwell

**Chapter 1**

Picard was on the holo-deck with Riker. They both were in the medieval time. Picard and Riker were on horses getting ready to joust. They both were wearing knight's armor. A flag went down. They sped at each other. Picard got hit first and fell off.

"Computer, freeze program." Riker got off his horse. Everything disappeared. Picard got up.

"Are you okay?"

"Just fine." Picard got up and moved his arm around. He could tell he was getting old. He could use to take hits harder than that. He felt pride and yet sorrow at the same time. The Enterprise was only a few weeks a way from decommission.

"So, Riker how are things on the Titan?"

"As good as can be expected." The Titan had just got refitted and lost one half of its original crew. He knew that the crew that had left had either got a promotion or moved to be closer to family. He lost a few good friends.

"So Captain, how many more weeks till decommission, and you become ambassador."

"Three more weeks. Then the Enterprise F comes out. It is said that it is going to be themost advancedship the Federation has ever produced." Riker shook his head. It just seemed like yesterday he was Picard's Number One.

"So how has Commander Martin been?" asked Riker. "He has almost beaten you in commanding my ship." Picard and Riker exited the holo-deck. They were walking down the corridor.

"So when are you heading back to the Titan?"

"In another three hours. Why?"

"Want to have dinner with me?"

"Sure me and Troi will be over in a hour." Riker head for the transporter room. Picard walked into the turbolift. He hit the button for the bridge. He though to himself how Captain Kirk felt when he had his ship decommissioned. He felt honored to have been Captain of the Enterprise 1701-E

"You can't do that!" yelled John Roebling. He was the ambassador of the Federation. "You just can't give my job away just like that." The President of the Federation was sitting right across from him.

"You are getting really old. I think it is time for you to retire."

"You are not to far away from my age either." Roebling could tell he was making the President mad.

"You are fired and that is it! I Want you out of my office now!"

"Be prepared to have a Civil War on your hands!" The President was extremely mad. "Security!" Roebling pulled out a phaser. It was set on kill. He shot and killed the President. He hit his combadge and beamed away just as the security ran in.

"Sickbay we have a medical emergency. The President of the United Federation of Planets has been shot!" yelled one of the guards into his combadge.


	2. The Beginning

**Chapter 2**

Picard got to the bridge. As he stepped out of the turbolift he felt tension on the bridge. He looked to Commander Martin.

"What is happening?"

"They think John Roebling killed the President of the United Federation of Planets." Picard started to look worried.

"Do they know where he is now?"

"They think he hijacked the Enterprise-F." Picard sat in his chair. He looked around. Then it hit like a bag of bricks. "Number One do we know where the Enterprise-F is now?" Commander went to where Data's old station was. Picard still felt a loss of words when he thought of Data. Commander was working at on a consol. He looked worried.

"Captain!"

"What is it?"

"The Enterprise-F is headed for us." Picard knew why. He was to take Roebling place as ambassador. He knew Roebling didn't want to give up his job. "Open up a communication to Starfleet Command. Reroute it to my readyroom." Picard walked into his readyroom.

"Captain Picard, it is good to see you again." Admiral Janeway was on his screen. "I wish I could retune the same."

"What is wrong Picard?"

"Roebling is on his way to capture me and my ship because I was going to take his job." Janway looked worried.

"What is the best speed you can get to Starbase 46?"

"Warp nine."

"Get here as fast as you can, and don't stop for nothing!" Picard ran out of his readyroom. "Helm warp nine point nine now!" The person at the helm controls worked fast.

"Maybe we can get the Cardassians and Romulans to join us." said John. John was in the captain's chair on the Enterprise-F. He may have been old but he could stir up a lot of trouble.

"Ambassador we have a message coming in from the Jem'Hadar, the Cardassians and Romulans. They would like to join us to take over the federation." John was very pleased with this. "Tell them to meet us a light year away from DS9." Everyone looked at Roebling with a look of concern on there faces. The person at the helm sent the messages and then took their own ship to the same location.

"Number One what is our ETA to Starbase 46?"

"10 minutes till arrival." Picard was getting very nervous. Hi didn't know why either. If there was to be a civil war in the Federation then it was going to be very devastating for the whole galaxy. _What If _crossed his mind. One stuck out like a sore thumb. _Would the Federation as we know, it turn in to the Mirror Universe. _


End file.
